comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimlock (Earth-7045)
Some Autobots wonder why Grimlock is even on their side. His disposition is much more suited to the Decepticons. After all, he values power and strength over wisdom and compassion, and furthermore, he doesn't really get along with most Autobots. When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it with his energo-sword, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, or outright eat it. He is more willing to accept casualties than most of the Autobot leadership, and doesn't seem particularly concerned about the fleshies either. This is coupled with his dislike of Optimus Prime. What the Autobots don't realize is that the only thing he hates more than weakness is those who abuse their strength, meaning when push comes to shove, Grimlock will always fall in on the right side of the fence. And despite their disagreements, Grimlock holds a respect for Prime's strength and leadership. His real feud within the Autobot ranks is with Prowl; Grimlock's chaotic behavior drives Prowl up the wall, and Prowl's uptight personality gives Grimlock much grief. Grimlock is the leader of the Dinobots, a powerful strike squad. Grimlock himself is extremely strong and durable, and is one of the few Transformers who can not only stand toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime and Megatron, but actually give them a run for their money. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical Tyrannosaurus alt. mode'' *****''Claws'' *****''Sharp Teeth'' *****''Prehensile Tail'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Tactician & Leader' *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Grimlock's arrogance can affect his judgement. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Grimlock is able to disguise himself as a human using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. Transportation *Alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Energo-sword' *'Twin-barreled "stunner" laser gun' *'Galaxial rocket launcher' *'Atom-smashing submachine gun': a smaller weapon wielded by his Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Dinobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Super Smart Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Grimlock